Project Summary ? Management, Dissemination and Training Core Pathway Commons (PC) is a convenient single point of access for all publicly accessible pathway information in the standard BioPAX format. We aim to provide for the efficient exchange of pathway data; aggregation and integration into a shared public information store; distribution in a value-added, standardized form; and availability to the end-user in the context of domain-specific portals, such as genomics, model organism and bioinformatics web portals, via state-of-the-art internet web service technology. The basic software for pathway information exchange and storage as well as the BioPAX exchange language are now complete (work since 2002) and major pathway databases routinely make datasets available in BioPAX format. In this next crucial phase of collaboration and dissemination, we will significantly expand the resource utility by focusing on flexible evolution of services and the wide availability and usability from any biologist's computer. The Management, Dissemination, and Training Core aims to provide an efficient administrative structure and effective management procedures to support the Resource Project and Resource Informatics Core. We also aim to expand the user base and enhance the usability of the Pathway Commons resource, associated software libraries and data analysis tools to three main user groups: experimental biologists, computational biologists and software engineers. Specifically, our Management, Dissemination, and Training core aims are to: 1) provide effective management to support the further development and use of the Pathway Commons community resource; 2) ensure access to Pathway Commons for all users; and 3) train user communities on the access to and use of Pathway Commons